Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me
Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me is another upcoming censored Winnie the Pooh crossover planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut in the near future. Plot Author Gordie Lachance reads in the newspaper that his childhood best friend Chris Chambers has been killed. Gordie then narrates an extended flashback, later revealed to be a story he is writing. The flashback tells the story of a childhood incident when he, Chris, and two buddies journeyed to find the body of a missing boy near the town of Castle Rock, Oregon. Twelve-year-old Gordie's parents, grieving the recent death of Gordie's older brother Denny, neglect Gordie. Gordie's friends are Chris Chambers, who hails from a bad family; Teddy Duchamp, whose violent father once beat him up; and Vern Tessio. While looking for a jar of money that he buried underneath his parents' porch, Vern overhears a conversation between his older brother Billy and Charlie Hogan. Billy and Charlie say that recently, after having stolen a car, they saw the body of a missing boy named Ray Brower outside of town. When Vern relates this information to Gordie, Chris, and Teddy, the four boys--hoping to become local heroes--decide to look for Ray's body. After Chris steals his father's pistol, he and Gordie run into local hoodlum John "Ace" Merrill and Chris's older brother, Richard "Eyeball". Ace threatens Chris and steals Gordie's Yankees cap, which was a gift from his brother. That afternoon, the four boys begin their journey to find the body. While getting water at a junkyard and some food from a nearby convenience store, they get caught by Milo Pressman, the junkyard manager, and his dog, Chopper, but escape. An angry Pressman calls Teddy's father a "loony"; Teddy, enraged, tries to attack Pressman, but the other boys restrain him. Later, while the boys are crossing over a train bridge, Gordie and Vern are nearly run over by a passing train, but manage to outrun it. That night, Gordie tells the fictional story of David "Fat-Butt" Hogan, an obese boy who is constantly teased. After entering a pie-eating contest, Fat-Butt deliberately vomits (offscreen) to take revenge on his tormentors, inducing mass vomiting (offscreen) among contestants and the audience. Gordie describes the story as a "barf-o-rama". After the story, Chris tells Gordie that he hates being associated with his family and its bad reputation. Chris admits that he stole milk money that he had been accused of stealing at school. However, after feeling guilty, Chris confessed and returned the money to a teacher, who apparently used it to buy herself a new dress instead of turning it in to her superiors; thus, despite his confession, Chris was suspended. Distraught over the teacher's betrayal, Chris breaks down and cries, stating that he wishes he could go somewhere where no one knows him. The next day, the boys swim across a swamp and discover that it is filled with leeches. Gordie briefly faints after getting sucked by a leech. After more hiking, the boys locate the body of Ray Brower. The discovery is traumatic for Gordie, who asks Chris why his brother Denny had to die. Gordie adds that his father hates him and that he is no good. Chris tells Gordie that his father does not hate him, but does not really know him. Ace and his gang arrive, announce that they are claiming the body, and threaten to beat the four boys if they interfere. When Chris insults Ace and refuses to fall back, Ace draws a switchblade to kill him. Gordie comes to Chris's aid by firing a shot into the air with Chris's father's gun and threatening to shoot Ace. Ace demands that Gordie give him the gun, but Gordie refuses, calling Ace a "cheap dime-store hood". Ace taunts Gordie by asking whether he thinks he can shoot all the gang members present. Gordie responds that the only one he would kill is Ace. Ace and his gang depart, vowing revenge. Gordie explains to the others that finding and reporting a dead body isn't the right way to become heroes, so the boys report the body anonymously. The next morning, they return to Castle Rock and bid each other farewell, and the extended flashback ends. The present-day Gordie explains that Chris took some college classes with Gordie during school and struggled with them, but persevered. Chris later went to college and became a lawyer; while attempting to break up a fight in a restaurant, he was stabbed to death. Gordie ends his story with the following words: "I never had any friends later on like the ones I had when I was 12. Jeez, does anyone?" Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash and his friends, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Kion and his friends, SpongeBob and his friends, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Ace Bunny and his friends, Godzilla and his friends, the Animaniacs gang, Belle and her friends, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, PrinceJosh1992's Sora's Adventures team, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Arlo and his family and friends (from The Good Dinosaur), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Princess Anna and her friends, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz and family and friends, Bron, Shorty, Ali, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mr. Thicknose, Pterano, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Danny and Sawyer and their friends (from Cats Don't Dance), Ariel and her family, The Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Napoleon, Birdo, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Arthur Fonzarelli, Ralph Malph, Mary Lou Milligan, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), The Muppets, the Ewoks, Toaster and his friends, Kenai, Koda, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Aladar and his family, Chanticleer and his friends, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, The Fratellis, The Machine, The Carnotaurs, The Grand Duke of Owls, Warren T. Rat, Rothbart, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Shan Yu, Morgana, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, Makunga, Clayton, Yzma, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, the Predator, Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch), Hades, Pain and Panic, The Flying Dutchman, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, Stormy), Carface, Killer, Belladonna, The Carnotaurs, King Ghidorah, Prince Hans, Cruella De Vil, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family, Lord Voldemort, Zuzu Moon, Shere Khan, Arthur and Cecil, Sodarn Insane, Father, the Delightful Children, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, Gaston, Ratigan, Fidget, Gargamel, and Azrael will guest star in this film. *This film will mark the first debut of Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick as members of Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team and Satan and Saddam Hussein as members of The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokémon films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Land Before Time films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Lion King films, the Madagascar films, and more. *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 13 and 17 the same way as Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, all of the mature content will be removed from the actual movie itself, the clips from the South Park TV series and film, The Simpsons franchise, the Achmed clips, etc. For example, all of the adult language will be replaced with words like "darn", "heck", "shoot", "crud", "butt", "airhead", "foolish", "stupid", "kiss", "mess" (including "messed"), "tick", "ticking", "chest", "jerk", "son of a gun", "chair master", "dirt bag", "weirdos", etc., words like "crap", "r****d" (including "r****ds"), "r****ded", "chick", inappropriate uses of "sucks", "b***s", "screw", "screwed", etc. will be replaced with words like "crud", "idiot" (including "idiots"), "idiotic", "babe", "stinks", "back", "forget", "kissed", etc., the uses of the names of God and Jesus Christ in vain will be replaced with the words "gosh", "for heaven's sake" (for "I swear to God"), and "Jeez Louise", a made-up overweight character nicknamed "Lard Ass" will be renamed either "Fat Boy" or "Fat Butt", some of a few characters' lines will be given to a few guest characters (due to various characters carrying cigarettes in their mouths and smoking them, Ace and his henchmen drinking beer, and other disturbing images being shown), all inappropriate lines (including Gordie Lachance's line "S**k my fat one" and Teddy Duchamp's line "What are you supposed to do? Eat our feet?", due to a brief mention of cannibalism) will be changed to family-friendly lines (including "Eat your heart out" and "What are we supposed to do? Eat some geese?"), all inappropriate insults (including Teddy Duchamp's threat to Milo Pressman) will also be changed to family-friendly insults, all inappropriate bits (including a brief bit where Teddy Duchamp briefly holds his sleeping bag like a p***s) will be edited out, and all of the violence, cigarette smoking bits (as well as cigarette-in-mouth), alcohol drinking bits, disturbing images, blood bits, disturbing details, vomit bits, sexual content (including adjustments and a brief erection), and other content will be censored. *Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Saddam Hussein, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), The Fratellis (Mama Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Eris, Dr. Facilier, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, The Machine, The Carnotaurs, The Grand Duke of Owls, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Chula, Carface, Killer, Hades, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, the Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Rothbart, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, the Predator, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Urtom Shredder, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Makunga, Clayton, Oogie Boogie, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) will be working for Ace Merrill and his gang of bullies in this film. *This is the third Pooh's Adventures film with an R-rated film (although this film is re-edited to make it appropriate for children under 17); the first two being Pooh's Adventures of Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (which was uncensored) and Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *This is by far the only "Pooh's Adventures" of a film based on any story by Stephen King, this one being his novella "The Body". This is because, like many films based on books by Stephen King, the real film was rated R by the MPAA. *This film will be dedicated to the memories of River Phoenix (1970-1993), who played Chris Chambers in the real film and died of drug-induced heart failure, Jack Nitzsche (1937-2000), who composed the music score for the real film and died of cardiac arrest, and Ben E. King (1938-2015), who performed the song of the real same name and died from coronary problems. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as a separate Land Before Time crossover with Stand by Me, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this film with Littlefoot and his friends as guest stars instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Adventure Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Mystery films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815